The New Scent
by SingleSpark
Summary: NOT FOR CHILDREN! Rai can smell a new scent around the house that makes him... Hungry... but not for food. RaiXM-21 Request from Ben4Kevin


_Heeeey,_

 _Long time no wrinting, So... how have you lot been? Hopefully well._

 _This was a request from Ben4Kevin- great writer btw, go check her out if you haven't already._

 _In this story, Rai is topand is slighly different in personality- sooo... OOC warning (I really don't know why but it ended upo like this._

 _It's not as... filling as my last story. But I am doing a slight sequal to the last one but it can be read alone._

 _Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. 3_

* * *

 _That smell again..._

Rai lifted his nose to the air and took a deep breath in. The sweet scent with a mixture of oak and... a hint of spice.

The scent has been playing around the house for a while now, though it was faint it is very distinctive. The scent made Rai hunger for something, not for food but-

The scent suddenly doubled in strength, making Rais' head cloud with unrecodnisable thoughts, thought he had not had in a very long time.

A small sound caught his attention, it sounded like quiet footsteps.

But, how can that be? Every one went out. Who...?

M-21 climbed in through his window, painting with his forehead slick with sweat.

For the pass few weeks, people have been a bit too touchy with him; any chance they get, people would try to hug him, try to hold his hand, get close enough to try to smell him- and there have been cases when people have been very... direct with what they want of him.

M-21 shivered at the memories. The most confusing is that it wasn't just one gender.

Convinced he was safe for now, he started to undress to be ready for the shower. Letting the hot water run over his scarred body, enjoying the simple moment.

When he had finished, he turned of the water and just stood there. Before long, he held his wrist to his nose and breathed in deep. He didn't know if he had gone nose blind, but he couldn't smell the strange scent. Call him paranoid or stupid, but he had made the connection between people acting weird and the discovery of the new scent.

He had done nearly everything he could think of, he showered more often, changed the soap and shampoo he used, he even confronted Frankienstein about it only to be told-from what 'little' data he had of them- it was normal for new werewolves to change there scents every couple of years.

So far, nothing has worked. All he can do now is wait it out and hope it goes away.

He exited the shower, dried and dressed in casual black trousers and white shirt before heading downstairs to find something to eat. He treaded downstairs with care, he didn't know if 'he' was still awake.

When he reached the bottom, he spotted Rai sitting in he favourate black chair with his tea half-way raised above the sauser and his head tipped back. This confused M-21, so he approched with care.

"Hey, are you okay?" he placed a soothing hand upon Rais' shoulder which brought him out of his musings with a small jump.

"Sorry. I... I didn't mean to make you jump." He backed away to give the other some room.

He paused as he saw the look in the others eyes, for the past few days that has been all he has seen in peoples eyes, the look of lust.

Rai breathed in deep, savouring the scent that clouded his mind. M-21 took a step back as the brunette stood.

"Rai?" His voice shook, there was no way he could overpower Rai, if push comes to a shove he could always just run for it- he's had enough practice.

M-21 turned on his heel and bolted upstairs, hoping the brunette would get the message.

Unfortuantly, Rai was fixiated on him and followed as soon as he turned. M-21 managed to make it to his room and shut the door. He leaned against it, ear to the door, straining to hear.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock, and he ignored it. He didn't know if he could face him.

The knocking came again, just as patient as the first, and again he ignored it.

The third knock he answered though the door "What do you want?"

There was a pause before "I can't describe it but... allow yourself to feel how I feel."

It wasn't long before he could feel a presence in his mind and, as an automatic defence, resisted it. The presence never went away but patiently hovered in the back of his mind and, against all his instincs, he finally allowed it into his mind.

Moments passed and M-21 gradually began to feel warm. Gradually, the warmth progressed so that M-21 was feeling hot in such a way that he started to pant and shake. He didn't know why and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't calm down.

Then, M-21 realised he had another problem. A problem that wouldn't be going away any time soon.

He started to shuffle to try and get into a more comfortable position, he had fallen to the side and leaning heavily on his right arm, his legs clasped shut.

He had not realised that his back was no longer against the door. He felt hands on his hips and lips on his neck.

He lifted his hands and placed them on the others shoulders "No, wait-"

Grey confused eyes were met with red lustful ones "Let me help you-" he placed long pale fingers on M-21's trembling knees "-I will make you feel good and make the scent go away."

"How?" What could he do that he hasn't done.

"The scent is a call out to others to say you are ready to mate-"

"What?" Rai had to be joking, right?

"And the way to stop the call out is to make your body believe your taken..." he finished as hands started to slide down the inside of his thighs.

"By me." He gripped M-21's hips gently and pulled them to me his own and grounded against them.

M-21 gasped out a cry and gripped Rai's shoulders as he be came overwelmed with pleasure.

Rai's hands started to wander up M-21's torso, sliding off the clean shirt so to access the strong and defined muscles easier.

M-21 was in a world of wonders, noone had ever touched him like this, touched him in a way that made him feel so good, so... so-

He could feel hands kneed into his backside before he was hoisted up on onto the bed, his trousers and Rai's shirt disappering in the process.

His hands clenched the bedsheets as he felt the other slide down his boxers- his last bit of protection.

"Have... Have you ever done this before?" Rai's hands softly circled the inside of his thighs near his-

"No... no, I havn't" He panted, he had never felt so exposed before, so embaraced of his body. He tried to cover himself as much as possible, but he couldn't close his legs with the pale and heated hips settled comfortable between them.

"Relax, just relax and let me touch you again, let me make you feel good" He resumed his previous actions of gliding his soft hands his body, mapping every muscle creves, finding every sensitive spot and abusing them for all there worth.

It wasn't long before M-21 was a mess of gasps, moans and pleasureful cries, his body craving more attention, a more fufilling kind of attention.

Rai kissed M-21 passionatly, deeply with tongues clashing in a slow dance. When they parted, M-21 felt the tips of three fingers stroke his lips, asking for entrance.

"Make them as wet as you can, it will help." M-21 allowed entrance, twirling his tongue aound the delecate fingures, soaking them as much as he could.

As he did that, lips played with his pink nipples as Rais other hand gripped both of there members at once, stroking them as the same time.

M-21 moaned loudly, bucking his hips a bit in time with Rai's skillfil hands.

Rai removed his fingers from M-21's mouth and lifted his lips to his ear "Do you still feel embaraced?"

M-21 looked away as he nodded, His cheeks-if possible- became an even brighter red than before.

No sooner then he had finished nodding, he was manovered onto his stomache, his hands guided to the bedbars ahead of them.

Confused, he turned his head and opened his mouth to ask a question but it was soon forgotten when he felt a single slick finger enter him.

He gasped at the intrusion, unfamiliar with the feeling but not intiarly unplesant.

It wasn't until the second finger entered his that he tightened and moaned dislike.

Rai slowed his exploration and leaned forward to M-21's ear "Relax, please relax. I promise... it will get better- much, much better." He reached with his other hand to stroke the grey ones member.

M-21 was confused with the feelings of pain and pleasure mixed into one and half cried out as his grip tightened on the bars.

Then, with no warning, pleasure exploded from where Rai's fingers had entered him. His legs nearly gave out on him, it it wasn't for Rai.

The brunette wasted no time in ponding that sport, even adding a third finger.

"I found it." he said in a playful manner.

M-21 was lost in pleasure, as he thrusted back onto Rai's fingers, forcing the deeper and harder into him.

"P...Please... Please Rai... More..." he gasped, he needed... needed something more... more fulfilling.

When Rai's fingers were removed, M-21 whimpered at the loss.

This was before he felt something hard and thick tease his entrance, before he was suddenly stretched and filled to the brim.

"Ahhh- ohh... my – Ahhh!" He panted heavily, his body trembiling violently and his vision clouded around the edges.

"Rai... ahh... Move-ple-" No soon as he had uttered the word, Rai set a fast pace, thrusting deep and hard into M-21's passage.

M-21 cried out in pleasure, feeling every inch of Rai's long, thick length stretching him.

Rai was in a world of his own, it had been a long while since he had felt like this.

But it wasn't enough, he needed to feel the other skin, the other heart beat against his own.

Rai pulled out, making M-21 moan in disapointment and, against his better judgment, Rai gripped the M-21's shoulders and spun him around so they faced each other.

"M-21 I- I need this" was all Rai said before he thrusted back into M-21 with even more power than before, causing M-21 to nearly scream out.

The sweet and spiced scent grew stronger, clouding Rai's everry judgment, spuring him on more.

'….Just a taste, just... a little... taste...' ivory teeth sank into pale skin, blood quickly filling with sweet and spiced blood.

M-21s' vision began to swim, though he felt no pain, his body began to hum as he felt his lower stomache begin to coil.

"Rai... Raaiiii- ple-just...please..ahhh-" Rai increased his pase to his plea as he soon was coming to his end.

Milky ribbons were released from M-21, covering both their stomaches as Rai released his deep into M-21.

Both collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted amd out of breath.

Rai turned his head into M-21's neck and breathed in deep, the scent of sweat, oak and just pure M-21 filled his nose- no sweet or spicy scents.

"It's gone..." he breathed out.

"What" M-21 turned to face the exhaused face of Rai

"I told you I could get rid of the scent."

Before M-21 could answer, footsteps fill the living room downstairs.

"Well, If it ever comes back again, I know who can get rid of it. Thanks"

Rai just smile.


End file.
